1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminating machine, more particularly to a laminator with a round corner cutter that cut a round corner on a paper with a film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally speaking, a very important or memorable document, such as certificate of merits, credentials . . . etc, would be protected by a laminating film. The corners of the most laminating film are round. However, there are few laminating films' corners are still undecorated right angles in the market. Therefore, users have to cut the right angle corners into round corners manually. Otherwise, the users would be stabbed or cut by these undecorated right angles.
On the other hand, there are many sizes of the laminating films sold in the market. The smallest size of the laminating film is B5 size (192×267 mm). However, if the document is smaller than B5 size of the laminating film, users have to cut the laminating film into fit the document after the document is laminated. While the users have a number of documents has been laminated, the users would consume much time and energy cutting right angle corners of the laminating films manually. In a work environment which is particular as to efficiency, this problem actually restrict to enhance the working efficiency.
Moreover, in contrast to cut a round corner for the laminating films by a cutting machine, it is not smooth for the round corner manually. The radian of each corner is different that influence the appearance of the laminated object. The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.